Death Of The Moon
by Solaire the sun bro
Summary: Dark Souls, The Inheritance Cycle, youtubers (GenerationHollow & RageGamingVideos main char.) - 2 men (sort of) Have to save the age of fire. Again. Except this time they've found out how to keep it. Romance involved with one of the characters. Also check after while for changes, please. Rated T for sexual themes and violence. Please review for general improvement and ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Death of The Moon

Chapter 1 – The Loot

"So Hollow," Rage said, peering over Hollow's shoulder, "Are we nearly there yet?" Hollow, with a sigh, replied, "No we are not "Nearly there yet", Josh, we've been on the wagon for 30 minutes."

For _3 _minutes Rage said squat until, finally, he repeated, "Are we nearly there yet?" Hollow turned around getting ready to slap Rage, while shouting "Shut. The fuck. Up, Josh. Blighttown is 3 god damn hours away. If you don't stop whining, I will make you walk." Rage grumbled inaudibly, "What god?" "Oh for fuck's sake, can you please let it go? It's a saying. Don't take it out of –" "Look out!" Yelled Rage in a melodramatic tone. "What...? There's nothing there, is there? If you can't for one second - Oh noooooo!" Shouted Hollow as the horse keeled over as by some magical force as he was knocked into oblivion. "Hear me, mortals." Boomed a strange yet familiar voice once they had recovered, "Another age of dark is approaching. I have chosen you, Hollow of the SunPraisers to lead the force to stop it. It is also kind of convenient that this filthy casual is with you for he will also be useful cannon fodder." "Hey!" Shouted Rage in protest. "SILENCE!1!1!one" bellowed the voice in anger, "If you wish to live you will refer to me as Master Bootykins for all eternity." "But I don't want tooo." "Zap zap zap," the voice summoned three bolts of golden electricity down from the sky forcing Rage to dance in a primal fashion. Hollow, who has been silent until now spoke up, "Would you be so kind as to tell us your real name, _Master Bootykins_?" "You need not call me master, Hollow. However you may refer to me as Solaire The Finally So Grossly Incandescent." "I will now present you to the general of the army. Hold on to your butts." The voice announced but before anyone could argue told the magic words, "zapo zap zappity zappy zap!"

Falling flat on their faces, Rage and Hollow found themselves in a new environment contained in a courtyard open to the elements. The bright, brilliant sun shined dangerously low overhead. A tall man with a smiling face depicted on a yellow and orange star insignia drawn onto his chest in sharpy marker pens. His modest but oddly shiny helmet could barely contain his ginger locks. "Gubiak, is that you?" Hollow asked. Surprised but happy, "I thought the order died out when the first age of dark began." "Aye most of us did. Luckily I - … Why is that darkmoon filth here?" His helmet concealing his face but Hollow could tell that it would be twisted in disgust. "I don't like it either but Solaire told me to bring him along." "Fuck you guys, I like me." "Well anyways I have kit for you to choose from." Gubiak picked up a small yellow bell from a silver platter and ringed it merrily. 4 sunburnt men wearing brilliant but sun-bleached orange suits came out carrying piles of clothes and weapons. "The first set: The sorcerer. Built for carry space and looking holy-like, carrying a shortsword and staff. I don't recommend it. You'll look like a wus and it's very squishy." "That would be for me… look, we all know that magic is over-powered." "Eugh. Filthy casual." Gubiak and Hollow said in unison. With a sigh of contempt for Rage Gubiak announced the second class, "The second set: The swordsman. Lightly armoured with a lot of dexterity and mobility. Carries two rapiers built mainly for parrying and dodging. I definitely -" "Yoink." Hollow interrupted snatching the kit with lightning speed. "Well then. I'll show you to your rooms." Gubiak said, dismissing the men that were now staring at the sun with a strange lust.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – A session of relations

As Hollow and Rage followed gubiak down lit, bustling corridors Rage asked, "You didn't mean any of that stuff, did you?"  
"What? No, of course not, I was just messing with you." Rage, reassured with himself, smiled.  
After a time that seemed everlasting, they finally reached their destination. Gubiak brought them up to a set of matching , gilded doors set 2 meters apart. "Choose your rooms between yourself," he said, unknowing what he could have caused between the two, and left. They both opened the doors simultaneously. The rooms were a perfect match. The room on their left was painted a dark blue with a bed with multi-coloured fish appliquéd onto the duvet. In the wall was meter wide fish tank with a live coral reef on the back wall with eels, clown and parrot fish darting in, out and around the variety of plant and rock life.  
The room on their right was painted crimson red and the bed was embroidered with pictures of burning landscapes and volcanoes. A giant lava lamp, glowing an array of greens, reds and yellows, was set in the middle of the room.  
Our two adventurers fist bumped and sauntered into their respective rooms with mock cockiness.  
"This is great. If we weren't facing almost certain annihilation, I'd live in here forever." Hollow exclaimed with sudden joy that shocked Rage.  
"One problem though,"  
"Aye?  
"No computer." Rage reminded Hollow trying to reinstall the seriousness that he'd become so fond of.  
"Don't be so glum. There's plenty enough for you two to do in the meantime." A sudden voice chided joyfully. Rage and Hollow both jumped in unison and turned around to face the source of the voice. A young, happy woman was leaning on the opposite wall of the corridor. She had unusually pointed ears, blonde hair with flecks of red in all the right places and the most familiarly beautiful face Hollow had ever seen.  
"H- He- Hey," He said dumbly. It was the first time he'd stuttered in his life. And that was a _very_ long time for him. "W- Wh- What's your name?" He asked, unable to avert his gaze from the distracting green orbs set in her angular face.  
she liked hollow, right away. _Not too bad to look at either_, she thought to herself, casually. She replied with,"the name's Pocket. Come now, surely you've seen an elf before."  
"Actually, yes. I have." Hollow replied in a strangely quiet voice for his bold character. This statement surprising, even scaring Pocket, more than before. There'd never been someone with more an interest in her since. Since Arun'dzeil.  
"Hello? I'm here too. Hollow, we have work to do. Snap out of it." Rage snapped, worried.  
"Right we do. Come one. We need to check your abilities in combat. We understand that they haven't been tested in a very long time." Pocket said, "And also, you Rage. We need to check your memory with the arts hasn't failed you." She left them, expecting them to follow, with inhuman grace and agility.

Rage, biting his nails anxiously, tried to recite as many spells as he could in preparation for the event to come as he remembered how elves were known as the finest fighters, both in mortal form and in magic, was the first to follow along followed close behind by a jaw-dropped Hollow.  
"Close your mouth, you damned fool," Rage whispered so just Hollow could hear. _This is going to be a long evening_, Rage thought to himself.  
Hollow couldn't help but stare at the perfectly defined muscles of Pocket's back and notice that she always stood straight as an arrow. Rage rolled his eyes, irritated and gave Hollow a swift jab in the ribs. Not enough for him to keel over but enough to remind him that staring was, surprisingly enough, considered rude in most cultures. Pocket turned a sudden corner that caused Hollow to nearly fall. She opened a door into a giant meadow full of obstacle courses, shooting targets set at different ranges, formation drills and tents all bustling with busy pages and couriers racing around sending letters and messages to different parts of the training field.  
"Firstly, we need to test your skills with a bow, hollow. You need not be an expert marksman but it is a useful skill to have at the side-lines, if needs arise." Pocket interrupted the quiet of the three, whilst ignoring the continual stare of Hollow. "Rage, while Hollow finishes his targets, will be tested by me his skills at melee for when his strength can no longer support the weight of magical combat. Then I will test both your teamwork skills by pitting you both against me at a time. And then Hollow it will be your turn to train with the sword."

Hollow lined himself up with the first target and raised the bow to eye-level. The first was set 10 meters away. He checked the wind by method of the "moist seagull" which involved sucking on a rock to get the saliva flowing, sticking your finger in your mouth and then in the air to see which way the wind was blowing. He sucked in a breath, pulled back the string and fired… direct hit. He moved onto the next target which was set 15 meters away only to be interrupted by a girlish scream. Expecting to turn and see Rage bent over an injured Pocket he ran over to the area, reaching for his Estus Flask and arrived only to find Rage sitting on the floor, clutching his leg. He paused for a moment, confused, and suddenly burst into histerics.  
"It's not funny, man." Rage protested.  
Hollow, still laughing uncontrollably tossed the flask to Rage. He only just caught it which caused Pocket to join in with the laughter. Rage took one short draft while muttering something about Pocket cheating. Pocket, the first to recover, said, with tears still in her eyes, "We'll have to start again tomorrow on account of Rage's _injury",_ this caused only more laughter from Hollow. Rage then proceeded to blush profusely, push hollow to the floor and start limping back to the complex. This did nothing to help Hollow's predicament.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – a Bad Dream

As Hollow walked by himself, still chuckling, back to his rooms, he thought, _I need to talk to rage._ He knew he'd been they'd been drawing apart, lately and he didn't want the friendship to end so he knew he'd have to apologise. Turning the last corner, he found Rage's door open and a flurry of murmuring and page turning coming from inside.  
"Rage, I want to talk about –"  
Josh held up a finger, interrupting Hollow's speaking and said, "Ic Klon Rake Ic Noon," with a pleased Rage standing in the middle of the room, the metal base of the lava lamp turned from sheet metal to a glowing ruby gemstone.  
"We _need _to talk, Rage…" Hollow went on for 5 minutes talking about how he was sorry for how he laughed at Rage's pain when he should've helped him. He finished saying, "By the way that was really cool, what did you say?"  
"A metal to a Gemstone," Rage replied, "It's a transformation spell."  
"Yeah, I got that." Inspecting the new material further, realising that even the electrical components' covering was now a brilliant red.  
"Anyway, Hollow. I know that you don't mean these things. It's just when you say them, it hurts me. In the squishy stuff. The inside. It's okay. Really. I have more to practise so if you can, I'd like some privacy."  
Hollow begrudgingly conceded, closing the door, still with a worried look about him and said goodnight.

In Hollow's head, a cold scene was unfolding, that night. A dark, clouded sky brooding overhead met with a burning landscape. A field covered in corpses, some still fighting for life, but have been left for dead, was depicted mainly as two men knelt in the middle. One holding the body of a small, blood drenched woman and crying heavily. The image zoomed in on the three. The woman, though weak from the fight and mortally wounded, still held the spark of life necessary to talk. Her face was an unrecognisable mask as her silver, green helmet covered it. She started talking, "Look after him, will you?" She asked the man she was not in the arms of. Hollow recognised that voice… Pocket…  
hollow awoke with a start to find himself sweating profusely.  
"It's just a dream. Just… A. Dream." Hollow said to himself. Hollow spent the next half hour trying to go to sleep but finally he gave up, "Fuck it. It's better to be safe." Hollow dressed in his battle equipment. He left his room and tiptoed across the hall toward where he'd last seen Pocket. Her door was completely open and there were four men, dressed in coal-black armour with grey rags covering the gaps between the plates, dragging a half dressed in battle armour Pocket across the room. There was a long gash on the side of her face. With a bellow, hollow launched himself into the room, catching them by surprise, and ran through the first darkmoon. It took him more strength than he expected, even with his inhuman strength, to break through the armour. The second was ready with his shield to meet his next thrust. Hollow circled the knight with a feral growl rippling along his lips. He was ready for the coming strike. Trapping the blade between his swords he tore it from the enemy's grip and kicked him in the neck, killing him instantly. The remaining dropped Pocket, angering Hollow further, and launched a flurry of blows to hollows defence. Blocking them easily he made a rash decision to sweep at one's legs. It failed. The DarkMoon was prepared and only grabbed Hollow's legs. Swinging him up so he restricted his arms the knight presented hollow to his partner. As the other swung his massive greatsword he swung himself around to get one knight between him and his accomplice. The blade sheared clean through his captor and cut into Hollow's shoulder, causing him to crumple like a piece of paper. Hollow dropped his off-hand weapon as his left arm was useless to him. Diving to the floor as the attacker swung his sword and sought after a weakspot in his armour as Hollow was now weaker and unconfident that he could pierce it. One place was left unprotected for mobility. The pit where his arm met his torso. Hollow Brought himself up for the final strike. Perfect hit. The point of his blade entering into the attacker with a sound of grinding bone and metal and shot out from between the DarkMoon's shoulder plates and helm. Turning to unconscious, limp body of Pocket he walked over and picked her up. Suddenly Hollow grimaced as his hand he used to reach around her back came away soaked in blood. He staggered realising the implications of Pocket's injuries he thought, _I have to get Rage._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – A Burst Of Glory

Hollow ran as fast as he dared back to their rooms, leaving a trail of blood. His heart racing not only from the physical exertion but also from being terrified if Pocket died without being able to tell her how he felt. That was how he felt, he suddenly realised. He was falling desperately in love with a woman he'd barely met eight hours ago. When he reached Rage's door he had to kick it as his hands were all tied up.  
"Rage, open the damn door!" He shouted with a slight knot of worry forming in his throat.  
"Whaaat?" Rage whined as he opened the door and started in surprise as he saw Hollow and Pocket covered in blood. "Come in. I'll get my books." Hollow grabbed him before he could turn to go back into his room.  
"No time, man. There's more on the way. We need to get out." Hollow told Rage, wide-eyed.  
"Where to?  
"Gubiak."  
"Okay" And with that they sprinted down the corridors, Hollow, keeping Pocket close to him, skidded over in a pool of her blood but managed to catch himself and keep on running. They fled through the corridors with a speed unheard of in normal humans.

After what seemed like hours of running, they finally found Gubiak fending off three attacking DarkMoon soldiers. Hollow carefully placed Pocket on the floor, resting her head on top of a bunched up towel, a safe distance away.  
"Gubiak! Duck!" He shouted. Gubiak complied without complaint, knowing what was to come. Hollow leaned back as a large bolt of lightning formed itself in his hand. He hurled the bolt through the air. It pierced into one of the men and tore an unearthly cry from the victim before exploding in a ball of white light incinerating all of the attackers but sparing Gubiak.  
"We need you to help protect Rage while he gathers his things." Hollow said without allowing Gubiak to greet them.  
"Alright. Let's go. We'll stop off at the infirmary for gauze and -"  
"No need. I have enough in my pack," rage interrupted. Hollow went back to Pocket's side and picked her up. The bleeding they had been able to stop before getting Gubiak. He started walking toward his and Rage's quarters.

When they reached the rooms Rage walked into his room chanting a light spell. He picked up his pack and got dressed into his battle gear. They then walked silently but quickly out to the fields to put as much distance between them and the complex in a safe amount of time. Hollow lay Pocket down on a soft patch of grass. Rage knelt beside her and reaching into his pack brought out five purple gems and one black one. The black was to be used as a last resort. It would sacrifice her body to preserve her mind. The other five were for Rage to draw power from. He started reciting some incredibly powerful spells. The gems started to glow a brilliant blue. Gubiak and Hollow Drew their swords as they heard marching in the distance. They clambered over the hill and, to their dismay, found a small army coming forth.  
"Rage… Toss me the book." Hollow said. The book in question was the final gift Lord Gwyn had bestowed upon them. Without missing a beat, Rage drew a golden book with a gilded spine and threw it at Hollow. Hollow opened it at a page marked with a yellow book mark. Hollow read out loud the lines he knew almost off by heart. " Astro firn olso en rackeoa emn afirth…" His eyes dimmed and clouded over as the skies opened up and a vast form of light burst down from the heavens and arced across the army that was nearly one hundred meters away from Hollow. The light launched back into the sky with a boom. Hollow, trying to keep his eyes open could not and was consumed by darkness. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – New Friends

Hollow woke up to a grey ceiling with sandstone imprints in the tiling. _Well, I'm still in the complex,_ He thought, relieved. He looked around to find himself in the infirmary, Rage was sleeping in the bed next to him. Realising how much Rage must've risked with those spells, he made a mental note to get him a new staff. The incantation probably destroyed his own. Hollow couldn't see pocket. He hoped she'd survived. "Hey, Rage. Are you awake?" Hollow whispered in case he wasn't awake… no answer. He decided to go to sleep again.

Hollow woke again, 3 hours later, to someone clearing there throat loudly.  
"I've been asked to talk to you. I've got a wheelchair, if you need it," Someone said, to his left. He turned his head to see a man in a white coat. His short, blonde hair was pushed to one side. His jaw was set in a lopsided grin, opposite to his hair, which caused a ruffled but intelligent look.  
"Hello, what's your name?" Hollow asked. He already liked the stranger. He then looked to his left, Rage was gone.  
"Fluke. We need to go. I have a wheelchair so don't worry about mobility." He replied and then somewhat hurriedly scooted over the wheelchair.  
"Fuck that. I refuse to be seen in one of those. It makes me look like a cripple and that would do the others no good." Hollow then stood up. He swayed a little before regaining control. "I'm fine." He growled as Fluke rushed over to help.  
"Are you sure? We counted five hundred and twenty three men. No one in the history of mankind has killed that many with a single spell," Fluke said, silently admiring Hollow for his great power.  
"I'm immortal, remember? One of the many _gifts_ Gwyn bestowed upon me and Rage. By the way, where are they?" Hollow reminded, with a hint of bitterness in his voice.  
" Rage of The Last and Lady Ensorpocketyano have already left for the meeting."  
"Lady whonow?" hollow asked.  
With a quizzical look, Fluke replied, "You know, the one who tested you? The one who you risked your life for? Are you sure you're all right?"  
"I thought her name was Pocket," Hollow replied, confused.  
Fluke just stood there with an open mouth, wide eyed. "Are you sure that's what she said?" He said after a long thirty seconds.  
"Yees, why?" Hollow said. More confused than ever.  
"She hasn't let anyone call her that since her last love, Arun'dzeil…" Fluke said, his voice so quiet it was barely audible. Now it was Hollow's turn to stare into space. For twice as long this time.  
"What are you guys doing, come -… What the actual fuck?" A man with long-ish, brown hair and a welsh accent wearing a shirt that said: Professional Sheep, walked in to see them with their jaws dropped at their limit and a sparkle in hollow's eyes that showed plainly that he was VERY glad it wasn't a one-way thing . He would still be at a standstill of what to say, for he had no experience with elves other than one he'd met in Lodran.  
"It's good to see you too Evanz, Is Lady Ensorpocketyano with you?"  
"No. Why?"  
"She told this one to call her Pocket…"  
The man called Evanz was now the third to have their jaw nearly torn off in surprise. "Boy, are you in for the ride of your life," He turned to Hollow, "you treat her right, you here?"  
Hollow grunted in agreement. Elves could be vengeful at the best of times.  
"Now, come along, gentlemen. We have news for you." Fluke said, clapping his hands together and walked off. Hollow had to hurry to catch up by the time he'd figured out what to say once he'd gotten Pocket on her own.  
"So what do you do here? Are you just a doctor or…?" Hollow asked.  
Fluke burst into laughter. "Oh boy. If I were 'just a doctor' what would I be coming with you for? Someone's got to update you. You're equipped with modern leisure tech but certainly not well equipped for battle. We need to stay ahead of the game. This reminds me. I have some things for you. Fluke muttered a few words into his pack and he produced a large garment of mail, some sort of steel and had a glowing plate on the wrist. He also brought out two steel rods which cured at the middle and shone a peculiar blue. The third item was a forty inch long stick which was housed in a black sheath. Fluke drew the stick part way out and Hollow saw that it had the shape of a katana and all along one side was that same blue material. Hollow, for his own reasons, reached out to touch the blade but Fluke slapped his hand away, "Don't. This matter will incinerate your arm down to the elbow."  
Hollow frowned. "What is it?" He asked.  
"It's a form of diamond. It is heated to melting point and then a seal is placed around it. Which causes the glowing blue effect. Rage has the same but instead of the duel pistols he has a submachine gun."  
"What?" hollow queried.  
"See these two things?" He pointed toward the two sticks with the diamond down the middle. "They're what we call pistols. This thing is called the trigger you squeeze it, like so – Don't worry I've set the power to low so you don't destroy someone in training." He pointed the weapon at the wall and squeezed, _like so._ The blue bolt of energy caused a small scorch mark in the wall. "what rage has is a larger, longer version of these but with two grips. The submachine gun fires at a rapid pace at the cost of accuracy." Hollow was silently in awe at the prospect of being so badass in a fight.  
"Is there a limit to their energy?" He asked.  
"Not for a normal person, no. their charge lasts for sixty thousand years. You recharge them by sticking them in water. Simple enough, right?"  
"Right," Hollow replied.  
"This chest plate fits over you like a normal piece except that it has a DNA recognition system. It scans you to see if you are you basically. If you're not it shuts down and initiates the self destruct system. Basically if someone other than you wears it big boom, boom happens," Fluke paused to let Hollow process the information," This little screen. Don't worry this won't burn you, it's just blue to be showy, sends me your status. If your heart level significantly drops or rises it triggers and sends me an alarm. Also it can be used to send commands to something I'll show you later. Right now, we're late and Gubiak is going to be annoyed. Clip the weapons on at your waist and stick the piece on." They continued walking.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: WARNING, things go down with Hollow and Pocket that some won't like. If you're offended by sexual scenes, move straight to the next chapter.**

Chapter 6 – Only Love

"Why the hell are you two so late?" Demanded Gubiak, scowling.  
"Sir, I was running him through the basics," Explained Fluke, "Also something else occurred," he glanced at Pocket.  
Hollow spotted Rage. He walked over to him and asked, "How are you?" He spotted the weapon on his back. Instead of blue the gem in the barrel was a blood red. He also had a new steel staff with the same red stone. He was also wearing the chest plate and had two small but wide daggers sheaved on a bandolier. Hollow assumed they'd be red as well.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. These are really cool, huh? You see the ruby on this staff? It provides me with energy so I don't have to use my own. Pretty cool, right?" He replied. He was talking fast.  
_Good, he's his usual self, _Hollow thought. "Yeah, brilliant," he replied.  
"If you're done, Hollow? I'd like to talk about the plan," Gubiak said. He had menace in his voice.  
"Yes, of course… Sir," He replied.  
Gubiak cleared his throat and announced, "Evanz has found out how to permanently stop the age of dark." The room was filled with gasps. Hollow as silent. The last time he attempted to end it all, he'd lost something incredibly dear to him. He lost the original Solaire. Not only that but he had had to kill him himself.  
"No. I'm not trying again. Not now. Not ever," Hollow said, stubborn as a squirrel.  
"Hollow, you have to try. You've risked your immortality before in a worse condition than you are in now and look at you. The whole point of the gubbs that we gave you is because we thought it would help you feel safer. We could have the Elf made a set as well, if that would help."  
"What? No. If I have to do this it's going to be me. Or me and Rage. I won't have anyone else put in the line of fire," Hollow replied, even more determined to convince him to just prevent it once more. "Hollow. I'm an Elf, remember. I may not be as strong as you but I'm stronger than most. Trust me," She put on a face that told him she wouldn't back down. Not only that but she understood now from what he said that he knew. _No use hiding it now,_ she thought. "For me?," She said. Nothing but silence followed. They all were wide-eyed. Except for Gubiak who held his head in his hands. Facepalming, as it was known. Hollow's eyes were the widest. Everyone caught on.  
"I – I – I – God dammit, Fine! If that's what you want. But there better be more armour for everyone, and not this flimsy metal!" He punctuated this by taking the plate off and punching a hole right through it. He threw the remains on the ground and marched out. _What do I do?_ He thought._ I'll train with the new weaponry to take my mind off of things, _he decided_._

Hollow reached the yard. He dragged a target dummy over to the middle. he pulled the sword out of its scabbard. He widened his stance and gripped the hilt with both hands. He swung gently at the practise dummy to find that the blade was so sharp and well-made that it whistled through the air even with the littlest of effort. A resistance when he hit the target but other than that the weapon sailed through the dummy. It remained upright for half a second and then one half, soon followed by the other, fell to the ground.  
"Woah, that's cool," Hollow said. A red hue was left in both halves.  
He pulled some more dummies up. Using one stance and method after the other, a jab here, an uppercut there. All of the dummies were ruined save three. He decided to try the fire-arms, as Fluke generalised the weapons as. He fired at one with the lowest power setting, and fired one. It left a large scorch mark and a molten, sizzling patch on the plastic target. He fired both at once at the same target. It carved the patch inward but otherwise gave no discernable reaction. He dialled up the power to the middle setting. The beams, this time, carved two perfectly round holes in the fake. He dialled it up one more time just to see what happened. He only used one pistol. He braced himself for the incredible kick that would surely come. He fired. The weapon didn't fly about as he'd anticipated, although the beam, massive in size, completely cleaved the top half off of the remaining dummy and cracked the wall behind.  
"Damn. Let's not use that until something massive comes along," Hollow said to himself, in awe.  
"I hope you like them. It's my magic," the voice behind him made him jump and nearly burn a hole in his foot when he dropped one of his fire-arms. It was Pocket.  
"Yeah. They're brilliant," He replied. Hollow scuffed the ground with his boot. She walked closer to him.  
"You don't have to be scared of me," she reassured. Pocket lifted his chin when his head dropped as he stared at the ground awkwardly. She looked straight into his eyes and said, "You still owe me that fight," and she offered the hilt of one of the practise swords.  
"So, I do," he replied and took the blade. Her fingers brushed his. They felt so brittle, yet so strong.  
He readied himself by lowering his centre of mass and cracking the bones in his knuckles. She struck first with surprising strength. Not strong enough, as he parried the blow and riposted and moved himself in a way that made him look like he was going to strike downward but instead he jabbed at her ribs. Pocket frantically tried to block the strike but was too slow. The weapon knocked the wind out of her. Hollow's smile of triumph turned to a grimace of self-hate when she fell to the ground like a sack of perfect potatoes. He dashed over trying to help but was cut off when she leapt into the air somersaulting over his head and planting her feet in his hips, wrapping her arm around his chest and holding her sword at his neck. He was surprised that he could barely feel her weight and wasn't unbalanced at all.  
Flabbergasted, Hollow said, even though his breathing was constricted by the tight grip of Pocket's arm," Damn, you got me. I should've seen that coming. I'm more out of practise with those with better minds than soldiers." It was the truth.  
She whispered into his ear," How about you come with me and we'll test other things." Hollow was astounded that she was ready to move on so quickly. She'd already started slinking away by the time he'd put all the destroyed targets in one pile. Following close behind he touched her hand, inviting her to hold it. Instead she grabbed his fore arm and span herself around, leaping into his arms. She leaned in, holding his muscled arms, and kissed him. It was a small spark at first. Lips barely touching. Then when Hollow kissed back the spark was blown into an inferno of emotion. His hands on her shoulder and waist. Hers combing through his light brown hair. It was the best thing Hollow had ever felt. Her lips tasted like pure, like unadulterated love. Pocket groaned.  
Hollow pulled back, asking, "Did I hurt you?" with a worried look on his face.  
Pocket giggled and replied, "Oh, god no," and pulled him back.  
She removed one hand from his head to open the door that behind her.

4th wall break incoming!; You know what happens next. *wink wink* *nudge nudge*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Unnatural

Hollow awoke to a knock on the door. He wasn't in his own room, _What? Where am I?_ He thought. Then he remembered. _Oh right,_ with a smile he tried to put his hands behind his head but found he was restricted. For some reason he still hadn't opened his eyes. Pocket was lying half on him and half on the bed and his arm was wrapped around her. She looked so blissful. It brought a smile to his face every time he looked at her. Someone knocked on the door again, "Come on, Hollow. I know you're in there," It was Rage.  
"She's asleep, come in quietly," He replied, quietly.  
Rage opened the door. Looked at Hollow and said, "You know she's royalty, right?"  
"No but so what?" Hollow replied, "Why should we change anything because of that?"  
"Elven royalties are different from ours. When they… You know. It's for life. Are you ready for that commitment?" Rage said.  
"Damn right, I am. Now what did you want to say? Was it just to warn me or was there a point?" Hollow was starting to raise his voice but Pocket stirred so he stayed quiet, "I think she's going to wake up. Can you give us a minute, please?"  
Rage sighed and walked out, throwing his arms above his head, "Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you."  
Pocket opened her eyes with a flutter and said, "Good morning, my beautiful chosen undead," with a contented smile. She snuggled further into him.  
"Boy, it's a great day to be alive… Rage tells me you're royalty. Where do you come from, if you don't mind my asking?" Hollow replied with a bigger smile and hugged her. "Also, I'm not undead anymore. Gwyn's doing."  
"Alright then, my beautiful chosen not-so-undead. When I left across the seas in search of a place where dragons still thrived. Where I lived they were wiped out in what we call the Dragon-War, in your tongue." She replied, a sense of loss about her," They were beautiful creatures but they were arrogant and when a foolish hunter killed one of their numbers like he would a wild animal, they declared war by attacking our land and cities. There was an organisation created to stop the war and it worked but long after the Riders were created a young boy, Galbatorix, betrayed his own and killed all but one dragon and three eggs. The eggs hatched but unfortunately they were all female. When I came here and heard that dragons were here also, I was full of joy but then you killed their last, Seath The Scale-less, here as well. It doesn't matter. He had gone insane and you freed him from his chains." She stopped to regain her composure before continuing, "I'm the daughter of the queen, Islanzadi. Her second after Arya. When I heard she'd been killed in battle in Ilirea, I couldn't go back."  
Hollow sighed empathetically, "I'm sorry."  
"With a grim smile, she replied, "Thank you but it's not your fault."  
Rage knocked on the door once more, "Come on guys, Fluke's got something to show you."  
"I've developed a new method for creating the energy crystal that won't incinerate anyone. That means the armour can be made out of it. And it turns out that if you have the regular crystal made into a concentrated tube it can create a force to propel a human off of the ground. We can fly. We can fly in a machine! I've dreamed of this for years, but never thought it plausible, let alone simple."  
Hollow half opened the door, concealing most of himself and all of Pocket, "What?" he asked. Thinking only birds and dragons could fly. _It was unnatural_, he thought.  
"We've done it. You have a way to finish the mission," He said, already knowing why he was half leaning behind the door.  
"Hang on," Hollow said. He turned back into the room, shutting the door gently. "We need to go. We should get dressed now. It would be slightly weird if we went out there with nothing but a smile on our faces."  
Pocket laughed, "Agreed."  
_Nope. Still the most beautiful sound in the world, _He thought to himself.

"Alright, what is it?" Hollow asked as he shut the door behind himself.  
"First, I have new sets of armour, since Hollow insists they won't stop jack squat stronger than foot-soldiers. Plate this time. I'm sure you'd all have no problem lifting these," Fluke said handing out different coloured sets; including blue, green and red. "Aaaand I have weapons for you, milady." He continued, handing Pocket some sort of iridescent round-shield, a hatchet and some sort of rifle. Fluke explained the rifle as he produced it.

As Pocket followed behind Fluke, Hollow tried to think of someone that matched her purity. There was no answer. "Boy, you did go and land yourself a mighty fish, alright," Evanz said, with a rough pat on Hollow's taught back.  
Hollow chuckled to himself, heartily. "You've barely seen the surface," he replied jogging to catch up with Fluke and Pocket.

"Okay, we're here. Before we go in I must tell you that she's my baby and I refuse to let you hurt her without consequence," Fluke told them.  
"Why, what can be so important that we have t-," Rage tried to ask but he was cut off by his own gasp in awe as they walked into a massive room holding a huge, gold and orange vehicle that seemed sleek and light in even its own enormity. It had four cylinders that jutted off out from the front and back of the craft. The cylinders shone a brilliant yellow. It also had two long, flat cuboid-like shapes. The only thing being that the shapes curved inward on the back edge and they held two what seemed to be those weapons that shot a beam of energy on each _wing_. There also hung three glass bubbles with a screen and a seat inside from the underside of the main body. On the back of the body were three more turrets. One shone a bright green and the other two were red and blue.  
The entire was the length of two Drakes directly behind each other, tails included. The winspan nearly touched the side of the room. It was about the same size as if you got two Drakes and stuck half of the second drake's wings onto the other's.  
"Holy moly macaroni," Rage exclaimed, "What does it do?" he asked, aghast.  
After a few seconds Fluke said, "It flies. And you're going to pilot it."


	8. AN one

AN: I've been hitting a writer's block with the story. That's why the uploads have seemed to disappear. If you can bare with me for a while I'd be grateful. Suggestions and ideas are welcome in the reviews. Go ahead if you have anything. ANYTHING will do for now.


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank Gwyn I finally managed to get this out, *wipes brow*.**

Chapter 8 – Flight School

"Milady, I believe you yourself have flown a Dragon before, yes?" Asked Fluke.  
"That's not how it works," Replied all three of them at once.  
"When a Dragon flies with his or her rider the rider doesn't have full control over the flight. A Dragon and rider _talk_ with each other during and a rider connects their conscious with the Dragon, with their permission, and they work together if the flight is taxing like if it's in a storm or in battle." Continued Pocket.  
"Well, this system is similar," Replied Fluke. "There are pads in each cockpit that you shall each place your hands on. The pilots with their palms placed on their respective pads connect their minds – Like, as you said, a Rider and Dragon – and control the ship with their combined consciences. Do you remember that really old movie with the giant mechs and aliens?"  
"Yes, Pacific Rim," Rage replied.  
"Do you understand yet?" Fluke asked.  
"Yes" All three said nigh on instantly.

"You see these belts? It's imperative that you secure these across your chest. Like so," Fluke was sat in the mid-most bubble talking through a headset linking Hollow, Rage and Pocket together and with him. He was showing them through the procedures." When you've done that the pilot in the middle turns this knob and –"  
"Hehe. Knob," Rage chuckled to himself under the stares of everyone else. "What?" he asked.  
"Anyway," Fluke said turning back to the console. "When you turn this knob the ship starts up," Deep from within the bowels of the golden beast came a noise of strangled, metallic coughing. Fluke repeated, "When you turn this knob the ship starts up!" The ship then made a noise of a crackling energy rising in power. The turrets set around the aeronautical vehicle glowed up in their three respective colours: red, blue and green. Pocket sidled closer to hollow in apprehensive fear. Hollow let out a little smile at that while Rage rolled his eyes. "Now, once you've done this you place your hands on the pad – I can't do this because a regular human would be killed instantly by the system because our brains can't hold the extra load, as with the film Pacific Rim, whereas three people with the brain capacity that immortality calls for; i.e Elves, Dragons, Immortal Humans and Gods can hold the load together. Now I ask all three of you to enter your respective cockpit," Rage smirked and Hollow facepalmed as Fluke dropped from the bubble he was sat in. "Hollow: the blue one, Rage: the red one and Milady you need to use the green one."  
Hollow, Rage and Pocket entered the machine and touched the pads with their palms. Hollow heard light opera and… Rage's outro music?_  
Why do I hear the demon song?_ Rage asked through the link.  
_At least it's not your outro music,_ Hollow retorted. He sensed Pocket mentally roll her eyes, through the link. "Alright, what do you want us to do?" Hollow jumped as he talked with not only his voice but with Rage's and Pocket's as well. "Ok. That is really creepy." He started again as he still spoke with all three mouths.  
"Firstly, I just want you to lift yourselves into the air. Slowly," Fluke said. The three did so. Perfectly.  
"Now I want you to turn yourselves toward me," he continued. Again the activity was completed without fail. "And this time I want you to face the bay doors" Hollow was about to ask where that was about to ask where but Fluke made a swift motion with his arms. The midday light flooded the large, grey room as two giant doors slid back into the wall. Hollow stopped himself and gently, with Rage and Pocket, turned the craft to the sunlight. "Now I want you to fire shots from the middle turrets into the sky," a green beam of light erupted from the green cannon set in the middle of the craft as Pocket fired a burst of rounds into the pale blue atmosphere. "Now Rage and Hollow I want you both to fire your cannons at the same time."

As the objectives were completed one by one Fluke finally was pleased with the results. "What we're going to do is see how well this fares in battle. We've heard confirmations that the darkwraiths have come up with their own system of flight. They are using centrifugal force to create lift so they are using a motor to rotate blades. "Fluke paused to find a way to form his next words. "They will be slow because to move forward the machine requires tilting and can be complex at times. Their system is more advanced than ours and so doesn't require immense power to control which means there will be many more aircraft. If you see any along the way I want you to destroy them. Your mission is simple there's a base on the edge of our territory in charge of manufacturing these machines and training new pilots. I want you to destroy the base. Try not to think of the age of the trainees. This is a war that requires cunning and ruthlessness and you cannot show weakness. I will send directions to you along the way. Peace and have fun. Fluke out."

And so the connection ended and the three flew off into the distance with uncanny speed to find the compound.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, my laptop decided to die and (like a scrub) I didn't have this backed up so I have to start the chapter again and I left it for ages (again, like a scrub). Fucken finally did it. Geez. (I love what I do I love what I do I love what I do)**

Chapter 9 – *cue Top Gun music*

As they flew across the plains, that were almost desolate apart from a few shrubs here and there, the destination warning light flashed up on Pocket's display, _We're nearly there,_ she thought aloud to Rage and Hollow. Rage placed his pocket photograph of his lizard; Alia, long since dead, back in his breast pocket and Hollow sat back up from his recline and rolled his shoulders back and forth and twisted his neck to the left, then right to work out the kinks in his muscles.  
As they reached a small hill Hollow leaned forward and widened his eyes as he saw the giant, black compound. The ground in and around it was blackened and looked like the moisture had been sucked from it. Even the plants outside of the barbed wire (and most likely electrified) fences were shrivelled and wilting like short, old people covered in soot.  
A small burst of static followed by a snarling, animalistic voice came from a small radio set on the dash, "This is DarkMoon airspace, declare your intentions or your men will be destroyed, your craft will be crushed for scrap and any women And children aboard will be solved as slaves.  
"Go fuck yourself… with a cactus," replied Rage, malice tinting his voice.  
"Well now we definitely have to kill them all. Nobody likes being fucked by a cactus," added Hollow, humorously.  
"You guys are weird. I love it," Pocket said further antagonising the DarkMoon on the receiving end of the transmission. The mortality of the situation did not seem to affect them.  
"I repeat. Declare your intentions or you will be killed and/or worse," the voice repeated.  
Hollow cut the connection and armed his turrets. Rage and Pocket did the same.  
Pocket spotted two hanger doors on the largest building open. Two machines that looked a lot like New Londo sharks – they had been discovered recently by ruin divers – coasted down the middle of the courtyard. They had blades above the main body and the whole thing was painted jet black. At the back was a tailfin-like structure with another blade. This one was set vertically as opposed to the others which were horizontal. The cockpit was a rectangle of glass at the front of the steel beast. At the nose there was a cylinder protruding from underneath and at the side were small imp-like wings with pods hanging underneath with 7 holes in a honeycomb pattern at the front of each pod.  
Hollow assumed that the pods contained short range projectiles because of their size and shape. They obviously would be weapons. What else would they be for? Suddenly, the blades on the roof of the crafts started to spin in their holdings. The blades at the back followed soon after. The blades had now sped up to a blur and Hollow could no longer discern them from each other.  
Each machine rose from the ground slowly and turned toward them. Once the craft were nearly one hundred meters away, Hollow opened the channel and made his demands, "Order your pilots to stand down or they will be killed."  
The voice returned and simply growled, "Die!"  
Hollow thought, _So be it.  
_ Soon after a blinking warning light flared up on Rage's display, meaning that the enemy had locked onto their heat signature. As the light distracted him, he noticed movement in pods on either side of the closest helicopter's pods. "They're launching missiles," he mumbled almost to himself.  
Hollow looked down at his display and opened up the program that contained the cameras mounted on the blue turrets, preparing himself to blast the missiles out of the sky. As one missile was fired out of each pod with a dull thumping sound and then the sound of canvas tearing under a blunt knife Hollow again looked down to his display, firing four shots at the missiles. One connected and tore the projectile in half, the rear end spiralling out of control whilst the payload fell toward the ground and crunched into the terrain. The second missile had remained unhindered and continued on its path toward them.  
Pocket, just in time, threw her mind into literally doing a barrel roll. The missile scraped along the right side of the hull but the contact was not enough to detonate (imagine that in slow motion). The missile continued on its path for a good three seconds before attempting to turn around but its fuel level's ran too short and soon fell toward the ground like a stone in a pool of water.  
_Well, that was close as dicks, _Rage thought to Hollow and Pocket with relief creeping into his voice. Rage activated his turret cameras and swept over to the enemy helicopters' position. He trained onto the closest, which was still advancing, and corrected his aim; allowing for distance. He fired one shot after two others. The first shot destroyed the opponent's leftmost missile pod, encasing the vehicle in flames. The heat must have incinerated the pilots because the helicopter began to list forward and fall until it was almost completely upside down when the rotors sliced into the ground, firing shrapnel into the air. The craft came to a standstill, lying on its side. The rotor-blades were no more than nubs protruding from the top.  
Hollow heard a rapid drumming sound from the remaining helicopter. Hollow turned towards it and saw a flashing flow out of the nozzle at its nose and heard the smashing of the glass at the front of his pod and then he felt something hot hit him in the chest and heard a sickening crunch and then everything went dark.

When Hollow awoke, he realized he was lying on blackened ground and he felt a headache and an intense ache in his left side. He tried to sit up but the pain only worsened and he felt grating from inside his chest.  
"Don't sit up. Your rib's broken," Someone said from behind his head. He felt, it was Rage. "Drink this," He continued.  
"Estus?"  
"Nope. Something stronger. Drink it. It'll fix your rib and might even fix your headache. I can practically smell pain emanating from you." Hollow raised his head and took hold of the vial Rage was holding above his face. He took a draft and instantly regretted it. The liquid tasted like muddy water mixed with crushed spiders.  
"Oh, what the -" Hollow tried to demand but was cut short as his rib snapped back into place scraping past muscle, causing his back to arc in pain. He cried out and scrabbled at the sooty ground. "What hit me, anyway?" Hollow asked in a pained voice.  
"Some sort of weapon was fired and hit you straight in the chest." Rage replied. "Fortunately your armour absorbed most of the impact but it caved in on you and snapped the sixth rib on your left side. We had to discard the main plate but there is some left that was worth rescuing. Plus you have your under-mail which will still do you good." Hollow then stood up as Rage explained.  
"Where's –" Hollow tried to say but was cut off by Rage.  
"She's scouting the wreckages of the helicopters for survivors," He was right on time with that as Pocket came into view. She looked worried and had a small cut on her face that had a drop of blood welling at the edge.  
"One was still alive. Jammy bugger threw a piece of shrapnel at me," Pocket started and then smiled. "You're awake. I was worried about you."  
"About me? Why would I be in anymore danger. A broken rib can barely stop me without Rage and you, let alone WITH you guys," Hollow said, reaching for the cut but she stepped out of his reach.  
"Don't. It would be unnecessary to waste it on something so trivial," Pocket said. "Anyway, we have work to do." She started walking toward the complex and reached for the hatchet that was slipped into her belt and unclipped the round-shield from her back. Rage slipped the staff from its place on his waist. Hollow looked around for his weapons and found them on the floor next to wear he laid when he was unconscious.


End file.
